


One Summer Day

by PipinAmdja



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Kau bisa lupa, tetapi seseorang yang kau temui tidak akan benar-benar lenyap dari hatimu.----------





	One Summer Day

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Mm. Suatu hari nanti."

.

Sudah dua puluh musim panas kini. Lambat laun, Chihiro lupa.

.

Kota besar dengan segala kepraktisannya telah lama ia tinggalkan. Chihiro lebih terpesona pada rumput hijau dan air yang mengalir. Meski terkadang hujan yang menitik-nitik di kembang bokor membuat hatinya sesak. Sungai beriak membuat angannya melambung. Mimpinya dipenuhi wajah kabur, dan kariginu putih yang berkibaran.

.

Di desa itu ada sebuah perhentian kereta api, dengan pagar kayu tak jelas tertancap di pinggirannya. Semak bunga berwarna merah jambu bertumpuk di atas pagar, dan perdu mawar menyeruak di sela jerujinya. Satu-satunya hiburan Chihiro kala menanti kereta menuju kota.

Hari masih pagi. Cahaya selalu melimpahi tempat itu. Tapi hanya Chihiro sendiri yang menanti di halte. Ia berdeham. Gelisah. Melihat ke ujung rel, kereta tak kunjung tiba. Penerimaan sinyal di sini selalu buruk, sia-sia saja kalau mau main ponsel. Chihiro mengesah frustrasi.

Saat itulah, ia menyadari pria itu. Tinggi besar, putih pucat, berambut uban panjang tergerai. Si lelaki berdiri di antara sesemakan hortensia dengan bertumpu pada sebilah payung di seberang halte. Ia memakai busana lama, kariginu putih, seperti pendeta Shinto. Matanya terpaku pada Chihiro.

Tentu saja Chihiro ketakutan pada pria itu. Entah kapan sosoknya di sana, pun lagi Chihiro tak mengenalnya. Beberapa kali gadis itu melirik gelisah ke ujung rel. Alih-alih terlihat, suara kereta pun tak sampai.

"Chihiro."

Bulu kuduk Chihiro seketika meremang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana si orang asing bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang." Pria itu tersenyum. Chihiro tak menjawab, dan terlompat lega saat suara kereta menggetarkan halte.

Si pria aneh masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi Chihiro naik kereta. Dari balik jendela Chihiro mencuri pandang, dan benar saja orang asing itu terus melihat kepadanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi.

Kariginu putih yang dikenakannya tampak tak asing. Memberanikan diri, Chihiro menatap lekat-lekat. Ia tak mengenali wajah orang itu, tapi caranya memandang teramat familier.

Kereta mulai melaju. Chihiro masih merenung, bertanya-tanya. Tak dinyana sebuah dongeng terkenang di benaknya. Dongeng tentang anak-anak yang tumbuh dewasa di dunia lain, namun kembali jadi kanak-kanak saat pulang ke dunia sendiri.

Waktu, adalah relativitas. Di sebuah tempat mungkin berpuluh tahun telah berlalu, namun pada saat yang sama di tempat lain bisa saja tak lebih dari setengah hari yang terlewati.

Chihiro menghambur. Melintasi gerbong demi gerbong, dan membuka pintu belakang kereta. Pria berkimono putih itu tak beranjak, terus memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Mengecil dan mengecil, dan terlepas dari panjangnya jarak yang membentang, Chihiro dapat mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Telah dua ribu tahun kujalani sejak terakhir kita bersua. Kau hanya sedikit lebih tinggi, sementara aku telah begini berbeda. Wajar kalau kau tak mengenaliku."

Airmata Chihiro berderai terbawa angin. Wajah kabur dalam mimpinya, kini tampak jelas di pelupuk mata.

"Haku ..."

.

Tiga jam Chihiro menunggu kereta pulang di stasiun. Matanya merah, keinginan berbelanja di kota tak lagi ada. Tergesa-gesa ia berangkat kala peluit masinis ditiup, dan menunggu lagi dalam keresahan.

Haku. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Chihiro memejamkan mata, mengutuk diri sendiri mengapa bisa lupa. Ia menengok ke jendela, melihat panorama dengan tak sabar. Namun debar hatinya meredup setibanya di perhentian kereta di desanya. Haku, tak ada lagi.

Chihiro pulang ke rumah sembari menangis. Rindu, kecewa. Gerimis menitik-nitik, membasahi kembang bokor di sepanjang jalan. Sepi dan dingin.

Payung kertas mengembang di atas kepalanya. Chihiro tercekat sambil berpaling. Haku, memayunginya seraya tersenyum. Tak ada yang berubah dari pancaran sorot matanya. Tetap sehangat dulu.

"Kau sudah bertambah tinggi, tapi masih secengeng waktu itu."

Tangis Chihiro pecah. Rindu dan lega. Ia mendekap erat Haku. Di bawah siraman hujan, akhirnya yang lama terpisah bertemu kembali.


End file.
